


It all goes downhill from here.

by TheCreatorIsWriting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, James Reynolds is a dick, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, Thomas and Alex are friends s, Trans Aaron Burr, Will ya look at that?!, bisexual James Madison, but everyone knew that already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorIsWriting/pseuds/TheCreatorIsWriting
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN AND ON HIATUS TBCAlexander Hamilton is struggling over the fact that he’s been manipulated and nothing will be the same.Aaron Burr is figuring out how to explain to his uncle that he’s not the little girl who left home.Thomas Jefferson is working out how to keep a decent relationship going.Hercules Mulligan is pining over the new rich french kid who was dorming with him.One night can change everything.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~So yeah! This is my first fic on Archive. I hope you enjoy itI will try and update as often as possible :)~The Creator





	1. Chapter 1

**Wednesday**

**Time: 12:37pm**

**talk_less_smile_more: Alexander?**

**talk_less_smile_more: Alexander where are you?**

**talk_less_smile_more: Alexander Hamilton you aren’t responding to my texts.**

**talk_less_smile_more: I’m assuming you’re at Reynolds but I don’t trust him.**

**talk_less_smile_more: Ok, well I’m locking up. Call me if you need anything. I won’t answer my texts**

**talk_less_smile_more:**

**talk_less_smile_more: Have a good night Alexander**

**~talk_less_smile_more is now offline~**

**Time: 5:52pm**

Nothing went well that night. Alex decided he would go out for a couple of drinks with his ‘boyfriend’ unbeknownst to anything out of the ordinary. That night would’ve been amazing if he had known any better. James Reynolds. That man could bend anyone to his will. It was only when Alex awoke in the morning, tied to the bed, bruised and bleeding that he knew he’d been betrayed. His friends had warned him multiple times and he always brushed it off and said, ‘He’s fine.’

He Was Not Fine.

He found out later down the track that Reynolds was not who he claimed to be. He had taken photos of people while they slept, including Alex and his friend Maria Lewis. Reynolds beat him every night, raping him every third or fourth night and blackmailing him with the thought of releasing images to the world about the good professor’s son. There were two ways that could go.

1) Alex gets called a slut for the rest of his college life, doesn’t get a job and loses everyone around him

2) The truth comes out that James did in fact rape Alex and Maria and he goes to Jail.

He needed an out. Somewhere he could go. No one was awake yet and no one was around for miles. Then it clicked.

Hercules Mulligan

Hercules Mulligan the tailor’s apprentice who started work at 5 and was only a few blocks away. It was close 6 by now, he would definitely be at work by now. It was worth a shot. With much difficulty, Alex struggled out of the bonds and collapsed to the floor. He found his sweatpants and a hoodie, throwing them on and unloading what little clothes he had at Reynolds into his backpack. The last-minute decision of taking a photo with his of James Reynolds ‘WALL OF SLUT’ was a risky move, because James could’ve heard him. Luckily, it all went smoothly and he had what he needed to lock the bastard up. It was only a matter of sneaking out of the house and texting Hercules. Easier said than done. His phone was dead. There was only one other way this could work. He snuck towards the front door and by the time he was on the porch, he slammed it shut, making his exit known. A shout went up from the upstairs bedroom, making Alex’s heart start racing. He sprinted away from the house, listening to the shouts and curses behind him, he raced out towards the Main Street, stopping to quickly catch his breath and get his surroundings. He recognized the street sign, meaning he had to go right to head towards Hercules’ office. There was only one thing left to do.  
Run…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi There!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the opening to this book. Please tell me what I can improve on in the comments :D
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be longer due to the fact it introduces our main group.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~TheCreator

**Wednesday**

**Time: 6:29am.**

**~tailorthelatteboi is now online~**

**tailorthelatteboi: Guys? I need someone to meet me at work.**

**~turtlesonturtles is now online~**  
**~talk_less_smile_more is now online~**

**turtlesonturtles: What’s up? Do you need help? What happened?**

**tailorthelatteboi: It’s Alex. He’s arrived out of breath and terrified at my workplace. He’s been blubbering about Reynolds abusing him since he got here a couple minutes ago. It’d be easier if one of you came to pick him up.**

**talk_less_smile_more: I’ll be there 10.**

**turtlesonturtles: Our doors are open. Come here once you’ve got him. Xx**

Aaron’s knuckles were white against steering wheels and he drove through Manhattan. The roads were still pretty quiet, but it was slowly getting busier. There were too many things running through his mind. How bad was Alex? Would he need to take him to the hospital? He pulled up to Hercules’ studio block, finding his way inside and into Herc’s office. He was greeted by a couple of interns along the way and Angelica Schyuler.  
“Amy? You’re here for Alex right?”  
“Ange, hi, yes. It’s Aaron now, by the way. He/him.”  
Angelica gasped before smiling, placing a gentle on his shoulder, “Good to know, Aaron. Herc’s office is fifth on the right. Alex doesn’t look good at all.”  
Aaron mouthed a silent thanks before taking off down the corridor in the direction she had waved her hand. He’d been here once before when Herc had called and asked for food because Lafayette was sick, John had broken his ankle and Alex was out of town. The office space had changed an awful lot since that visit. It seemed messier, what with prom season arriving. He knocked on the door, hearing a yelp from inside and Hercules’ voice saying something along the lines of, ‘That should be Aaron.’ He was greeted by Hercules opening the door, smiling before showing him Alex. The moment Alex saw him, he was latched onto. Tears were running down his face as he let out the most godawful sounds, all the while babbling.  
“You were right, you were absolutely right! I shouldn’t-I shouldn’t have gone with him!”  
Aaron looked over to Herc, who had stood up and wandered over.  
“He’s in no shape to do anything at the moment. Take him to our apartment, John or Laf can look him over without making it weird.” His eyes were misty and he smiled as best as he could. Aaron nodded a silent thanks and led him out to the car. Alex grabbed Aaron’s hand once they were both seated in the car and muttered to himself, curling into a ball on the seat.  
“Alexander? Do you want me to call anyone?”  
“Dad. Call Wash-Call Washington please.”  
He squeezed Alex’s hand before grabbing his phone and making contact.

**talk_less_smile_more: Professor Washington?**

**G_Washington: Aaron, you can call me George. What’s happened?**

**talk_less_smile_more: Reynolds happened. Alex is bad shape at the moment. He’s asking for you. We’re heading to John Laurens and Lafayette’s place. Can you meet us there?**

**G_Washington: I’ll be there by the hour.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww shit, you see what I'm doing? That's right, expect chapters from each of our favourite Hamilton Characters. So right now
> 
> Chapter 1: Alex  
> Chapter 2: Aaron  
> Chapter 3: John
> 
> I'll add this in each time I add a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It's long and it describes the main group (Alex, Aaron, John, Laf and Hercules)

**(John)**

**Wednesday**

**Time: 7:04am**

**~missedthelate80s is now online~**

 

**missedthelate80s: Laurens? Is Alex with you?**

 

**turtlesonturtles: And you care because?**

 

**missedthelate80s: I need answers, not rumours the day before I fly home.**

 

**missedthelate80s: blogspot.com/RemarkableReynolds/blog_post_18**

 

John stared at his phone before cautiously clicking on the link. It took him to a site that had photos of Alexander, naked and looking content. The caption read, ‘Slut Boy of the Year-And we haven’t even started yet!’ Rage boiled up inside before it took hold of him. His phone was thrown across the room, making Alex yelp in fear. Aaron sent a loathing glare towards the boy who ducked his head in shame.

“John, _mon ami,_ how you say-Calm the Farm,’

“I’m sorry. Jefferson just sent me a link from Reynolds’ blogspot. It was a fully detailed post of how Alex is a disgrace to society and how he bent to Reynolds’ will. ‘Slut Boy of the Year.’ There are rumours going around already. He wants answers.”

“Tell him.” Alex’s voice was deathly quiet. “I hate the shit but he’s better off knowing than receiving a twisted version of the story.”

John nodded before standing up from his chair and retrieved his phone. He was pretty sure there was a dent in the wall (John had a Nokia) which made him smile before he turned back to the phone.

 

**turtlesonturtles: Reynolds raped Alex, as far as we’re currently concerned. Lafayette gave him a look over. He’s bruised but not bleeding. He’s in such bad mental shape I’m convinced he was drugged. He hasn’t said an awful lot. The only reason I’m telling you this is because he told me to tell you.**

 

**missedthelate80s: Jesus Christ…**

 

**missedthelate80s: Is Washington with him?**

 

**turtlesonturtles: He’s on his way. Should be here shortly.**

 

**missedthelate80s: Ok. Wow.**

 

**missedthelate80s: Will he be in college when we start back up?**

 

**turtlesonturtles: IDK. We’ll wait and see.**

 

The conversation had ended. John sighed and placed his phone down, glancing over each of his friends.

 **Alexander** , Bisexual, normally the life of the party. However, he was currently non-existent in both mental and physical form. He had shrunk into the bean bags in the corner with Aaron not far away. The two held a close friendship. They had their differences but having both been orphaned through death they had bonded over those differences. His long black hair was splayed across his face. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were wet. He had arrived with Aaron and collapsed into John’s arms, sobbing about how sorry he was for not seeing through Reynolds. It broke the Southerner’s heart.

 **Aaron** , Transgender, formally Amy Burr. He was a reserved, shy person, but that came with not having any family who actually cared for you. He’d started Testosterone when the summer break had started with some help from Alex and the Washingtons, and he’d only told the three of them (Lafayette, Hercules and himself) a couple of weeks ago and was slowly getting the news out. He was working two jobs to get enough funds for college, rent, testosterone and top surgery. The group had already agreed to get on and help him raise enough to go ahead. He’d go through hell and back for anyone who he called ‘family’ and basically meant everyone currently sitting in the room.

 **Lafayette** , Non-binary, the one with the ridiculously long name. They were incredible at Makeup and always had the most incredible outfit on, no matter what the occasion. They had moved from France after a messy relationship with their family and had been picked up by Hercules, who they had quickly grown close to. John couldn’t pin it, but not so long ago, Hercules had held Lafayette closer to him in a more-than-friends kind of way. If Hercules was in love with them, the French person was oblivious.

 **Hercules** , Pansexual, the muscle of the group. Literally, the dude would be down at the gym after working for 9 hours straight and then would collapse into the sofa and fall asleep. It made everyone laugh how he’d end up half off the couch, resting his head on someone’s lap and would snore to his heart’s content. After first meeting him, John had learnt not to trust a book by its cover. He was the cuddliest out of the group which made for great comfort when needed. He was the person to go to and scream about how you were feeling and he’d offer what little advice he could, finishing with ‘Go get ‘em, tiger.’

And finally, **John** , Straight as a spiral, southerner. He had left his life in South Carolina long ago. There wasn’t much to say. His long, curly hair was always pulled back in a low ponytail. His skin was tan and he’d flaunt the muscle he had by wearing Tank tops whenever possible. Today was not the day for one though. The rain had started, perfectly setting the scene for what had unfolded in the early hours of the morning. Alex had calmed down significantly but no doubt that when Washington arrived, he’d break down again. John hated seeing Alex with Reynolds. There had always been that sense of distrust between Reynolds and the group and a sense of jealousy within John. It was over now. All they had to do now was avoid Reynolds and punch him when they next saw him without being seen.

The doorbell rang, making Alex jolt. Lafayette answered and sure enough, it was Washington. Alex leapt off the beanbags and made a beeline for Washington. The tears began once again. Aaron motioned for John and Lafayette to leave the two in peace. They went into Lafayette’s bedroom, deadly silent. It was Aaron who finally spoke.

“What comes next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I JUST FIGURED OUT THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN **HTML** WRITING AND **RICH TEXT** WRITING. i should really have done that tutorial.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~TheCreator


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza Schuyler, one of the more richer kids in town, brings Maria Reynolds with her to talk with Alexander Hamilton.
> 
> Chapter1: Alex  
> Chapter2: Aaron  
> Chapter3: John  
> Chapter4: Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo ya girl's late and exhausted by school work but here, have another chapter for the middle of the week.
> 
> <3  
> ~The Creator

**Wednesday**

**Time: 1:09pm**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: Liza?**

 

**helpless_lovergal: Alex! Jesus, I heard from Angelica. Are you OK?**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: No. I need mom-eliza. Can you provide? And bring Maria? I’m at Laf and John’s atm.**

 

**helpless_lovegal: Will be there in 10 <3**

 

Eliza was a simple girl. Brown Hair, Brown Eyes and a Schuyler sister which seems to be the only ‘abnormal’ thing about her. She was apart of one of the richest families in America. She was blessed with two incredible sisters and a loving father. Her mother was out of the picture, unfortunately. News of Alex’s rape had been shared to her via her sister, Angelica who had seen him early in the morning. Eliza had tapped Maria on the shoulder before explaining the situation. They were at Alex’s about 15 minutes later. 

“It was James, wasn’t it. That’s why you reacted so badly to him when I first introduced you.”

Maria nodded slowly, taking a sip of the tea that was presented to them by Aaron before he left. There was an air of awkwardness between Eliza and Alex, having previously been together but having left on good terms. 

“I knew he had photographed me. I never said anything. I managed to get out after the first fight without him finding me. I went to the Schuylers and, well, you know the rest of the story.”

Eliza watched Alex’s lip tremble. She wrapped a protective arm around the man, watching him tense and then relax into the touch. 

“I should’ve listened to Aaron and the others. I’m pretty sure one of bartenders was Reynolds lackey and was able to drug my drink. He has friends in not-so-high places.”

“I agree,” Maria almost whispered. A silence filled the room. Eliza glanced her eyes over Maria. 

She was gorgeous. She wore a red sweater with black leggings and red converse shoes. Her long, thick, curly hair rested on her right shoulder and her tan face was lightly touched by makeup. Her lips glowed red from her favourite lipstick and one day, she hoped to open her own makeup line.

Eliza thought herself to be an average girl. Her light, chocolate eyes matched her wispy brown hair. Her clothing was simplistic. She wore a plain blue dress with a denim jacket and black ballet flats. Her sisters were more into fashion that her, continuing the family business of tailoring. Don’t get her wrong, she loved tailoring but her heart always lay with children. She was training to become a primary teacher and she had her father’s approval and her sisters support.

“I wish I had actually listened to Burr. He dropped so many-”

“Wait, Burr is transgender?” Maria interjected. “I mean I had a feeling but I had no idea.”

Eliza shared the same confusion. It was shown across the two women's’ faces. Alex laughed for the first time since this morning. 

“Well, let me bring you up to speed. Aaron came out as transgender a couple of weeks ago. Of course, the pair of you were out of town going to see one of those Broadway shows and you didn’t invite us historians.”

Eliza giggled as Alex went on about the musical that they had seen. It was about the founding fathers of America and she had won two tickets and taken Maria to see it. Alex was jealous because he loved history to bits. His adoptive father, Professor George Washington, had a huge library dedicated to historical books.

“The music is catchy as well! Like how does the guy do it?!”

Maria laughed, “You’ll be even more jealous when I tell you what we did the next day.”

Alex’s jaw dropped and his eyes lit up like stars, “You went to Times Square, didn’t you. Girl, you didn’t tell me this!”

It made both the women happy to see Alex so alive with personality and curiosity. However, before she could describe times square, the door creaked open and Aaron stuck his head round the corner.

“Ladies do you mind if I steal Alex? Washington’s here with a couple of cops.”

Alex’s face paled and he stood up, stumbling slightly before turning back to Eliza and Maria.

“Thank you so much,” was the only spoken words between them as they hugged. 

Eliza and Maria left, courteously nodding to washington and the cops. Washington followed the two outside, wanting a word with Eliza.

“Thank you for coming over. I heard him laughing with you in there and he hasn’t done that all morning.”

George Washington was a well respected man. He was well known around the city for his charismatic sense of humour and what he stands for. He was richer than most, currently in a decent looking suit and tie. There was something about him that just screamed, ‘Father Figure’. Word was slowly getting out about Alex and people were whispering. Many people were confused when he first took Alex in, after he arrived out of nowhere. The orphanage said nothing, just the fact he had lost everything and arrived with nothing. He was 12 years old when he was adopted by the Washington Family. 

“George, it’s fine. If Alex needs anything, know that he can call any of us. Also, happy 10 years.”

He let out a low, hearty chuckle, “Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. It has been a roller coaster with him.”

10 years. 10 years since Alex was legally adopted by the Washington Family. She had known him for 8 of those years after Washington and her father working together on a case. He was outgoing and excited about everything, introducing himself before saying something she’d never forget.

_ There’s a million things I haven’t done, Miss Schuyler. But just you wait. I’m going to change the world. _

She turned back to Washington, one question close to mind.

“Make him pay for his sins. I’m not that much of a believer but I wish he gets struck down by the devil himself.”

George nodded, his face grave, “Believe me, I will, Miss Eliza.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette wants food. Hercules delivers. John is (kind of) absent. A cousin makes a phone call. Hilarity ensues.
> 
> Chp 1: Alex  
> Chp 2: Aaron  
> Chp 3: John  
> Chp 4: Eliza  
> Chp 5: Lafayette

**Wednesday**

**Time: 4:59pm**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: Hercules?**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: Herculurcle?**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: Herc?**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: mon ami?**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: mon cher?**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: Is2g laf what? And where tf did you get that name?**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: John. And I want food**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: i literally filled the fridge yesterday**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: je voudrais le pizza**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: oh for crying out loud, fine. I’m almost done at work. Txt me your orders as i assume john wants food too.**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: well, john says he wants the mcdonalds.**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: john voudrais le angus burger et un grande chocolat ‘shake’ and i want a cheesy garlic pizza.**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: y’all want fries with that?**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: You know us too well <3 Tu es tres bien!**

 

Lafayette was new here. They’d arrived all of six weeks ago in America with nowhere to go and no place to call home. This was a place which seemed so ruthless yet it seemed to be a place where they could be accepted by better people. Their english was ok, a little rough around the edges. There was noone they knew before setting out to America so they were grateful to find a flat with a couple of Americans who had a friend who spoke French. It was a case of setting them up together to help them learn the language a tad more fluently. It was the first time they had felt apart of this world of kindness and they’d already learned so much about themself with all of these wonderful people. But it came with costs. That was another story. They were happy where they were in the present, seated on this bed, doing makeup and listening to their music.

A knock was faintly heard on the door. They unplugged their earphones and called out, “Quoi?”

John stuck his head through the door, smiling, “Your boyfriend has food.”

Laf scoffed before picking themself off the bed and following after John, “First of all, Il n’est pas mon amour. We are just friends go-good friends.”

John nodded his head, smirking as he bounced down the stairs ahead of them, “Sure, sure.”

The two of them were greeted by Hercules who had himself a pizza for Laf and McDonalds for John.

“Before you say anything,” Hercules began, dropping food on the overcrowded table, “yes I ate. I grabbed McDonalds first and had, like, a 10 pack of chicken nuggets.”

Laf and John nodded, happy that Hercules had actually eaten something. John grabbed his McDonalds before disappearing to his room. This left Hercules and Lafayette alone in the living room.

“How was the work?” Laf started a conversation, hoping it could lead somewhere.

“Busy, as per usual.” He was tense, that was becoming normal. Hercules could work for hours without stopped for anything. It was Angelica who’d stick her head around the corner and get him to go and have lunch. “What time did Alex leave?”

“4 heures et quart. Quarter past 4.”

Hercules nodded his head. Laf watched him, curiously. There was something about him he could never place and it had started from the moment they’d introduced themselves to Hercules. There was a stirring feeling inside of them and it felt…

Weird.

A phone rang. Hercules grabbed his pocket and pulled out his phone. He mouthed something before pressing answer and putting the phone on speaker.

“Jemmy James,” Laf had to stifle giggles as Hercules now sounded like Mickey Mouse. “Please tell you’re okay, you never call your cousin.”

 _“I hate you. Please don’t call me that again.”_ Both people could tell James was smiling by the tone of his voice. _“I need advice.”_

Hercules was smiling, “What type of advice? If it’s do with your horrible sense of decor then ask Lafayette. They’re with me at the moment.”

_“Oh. Hi Lafayette.”_

“Bonjour, James.” Laf chirped from across the room, laughing all the while.

_“See! At least your friend calls me By. My. Name.”_

“What d’ya need, Jem?” Herc asked, his tone shifting back to his normal playful voice.

The phone crackled slightly. The background noise was louder without James talking.

_“What’s the best place in town for a decent dinner?”_

“Why?”

There was no response on the phone, making Herc’s eyes go wide, “Oh my god, he’s back in town, isn’t he?”

_“Shush! And no not yet, he’s flying back in tomorrow morning.”_

Both Herc and Laf couldn’t resist. They both let out little coos and awws, with a lot of protesting from James on the other end of the phone.

“James, Vous etes adorable,” Lafayette called from their side of the couch.

_“It is kind of. But it’s embarrassing. Everyone’s looking at me because I’m slowly going red.”_

“Wait, where are you at the moment?” Hercules asked, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

_“Town. Finishing up getting all my shit for this year. Currently eating.”_

“We will leave you to. Dinner recommendations? There’s that new fancy place down on 46th street close to the Richard Rodgers Theatre. Maybe you could head to times square afterwards. I expect pictures.”

_“Of course you do. I’ll talk to you later. Take care of yourselves.”_

“We will. Talk later Jem.”

With that, Hercules hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so firstly, THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND THE COMMENTS it warms my little fangirl heart :D
> 
> Secondly...if you haven't seen Oak do a Mickey mouse impression, go search it on Ham4Ham. Thank me later :D
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED <3
> 
> *Edit 9 June* I realised that I misgendered Laf when I was going through this again. This has been changed. Please let me know if this happens again and I will change it :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Madison reflects on falling in love before being interrupted.
> 
> Chapter 1: Alexander  
> Chapter 2: Aaron  
> Chapter 3: John  
> Chapter 4: Eliza  
> Chapter 5: Lafayette  
> Chapter 6: James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP SO WISH ME LUCK.
> 
> I have a bad feeling that these chapters are slowing going downhill but HRGH what can a girl do?
> 
> ANYHOO ENJOY XD
> 
> ~TheCreator

**Wednesday**

**Time: 7:50pm**

 

**missedthelate80s: I should really start packing. Like seriously, my bed is covered in clothing.**

 

**missedthelate80s: whyy.jpg.**

 

**j.mads: Jesus Christ, you’re waiting till the last minute.**

 

**missedthelate80s: Mhm. I don’t know what to wear either.**

 

**j.mads: Do you have that Magenta suit with you?**

 

**missedthelate80s: You want me to wear that?**

 

**j.mads: Please do.**

 

**missedthelate80s: I think it still fits me. I’ll wear it if it does.**

 

**j.mads: Thank you <3**

 

**missedthelate80s: You really need to change your name.**

 

**j.mads: No i don’t. It’s decent enough as it is.**

 

**missedthelate80s: Bullshit.**

 

**j.mads: do you want pick up in the morning or not?**

 

**missedthelate80s: I love you. I expect to see you at the airport with flowers.**

 

**j.mads: Chocolate?**

 

**missedthelate80s: Done <3**

 

There was something about Thomas that James loved ever so much. He’d fallen so deep with him and it all went downhill from there in the best way possible. He looked around himself. He was back in their shared apartment having flopped himself on their bed, splaying new stationery books everywhere. They were able to afford a decent dorm together with the ‘little’ funds that Thomas’ father had provided him. It was enough to actually afford the damn thing and kickstart their life living together. Thomas loved to tell the story of how he and James had first met. It embarrassed James everytime. It was their last year of highschool. Alex, Aaron, Hercules and James went to the same school being the closest knit group in the school. It was raining outside and James was rushing to his next class. He wasn’t exactly looking where he was going and ran straight into Thomas. It was a flurry of books and paper. Thomas helped him pick everything up and helped him to his feet. The only problem was that James stumbled and fell dangerously close to Thomas. With nothing else said, James ran off in a hurried fashion, all the while blushing. He had run into Alex and Hercules just before they had entered the next class, panting and babbling about how embarrassed he was.

_ “Slow down, go from the beginning.”  _ Hercules had stated, sitting James down at a desk next to him.

_ “The new kid, the guy who speaks french and is from Virginia,”  _ James babbled, his voice in a low whisper.  _ “Holy SHIT he’s hot!” _

_ “Thomas Jefferson? For real?”  _ Alex piped up from behind them. _ “He’s kind of a dick but he’s a good debater.” _

They all saw Jefferson walk into the classroom wearing that same magenta suit, which did actually suit him, and his signature frizzy hair. Of course, the only spare seat was next to James. It was  _ so awkward. _

_ “You’re the kid who came flying into me just before running off, right?” _

He can vividly remember both Herc and Alex stifling giggles and laughter into their hoodies. 

_ “You’re kinda cute, has anyone ever told you that?” _

And that’s what started it. They exchanged names, phone numbers and planned a meet up. They went for coffee and spent a good two hours laughing over their similarities. It had only been just over a year ago when Thomas had actually told James he’d liked him. As in, ‘Like Liked’ him. He was helpless. He ran to Alex’s dorm where he and Aaron/Amy were debating politics (a common occurrence) and sped through what had happened

_ “Please tell you didn’t do that thing you do where you started gaping like a fish all flustered,”  _ Aaron/Amy had said, watching James pace around the room in a clear state of panic. 

_ “I don’t know! He told me that he loved me and I panicked and left and came here. Oh god what have I done.” _

_ “Ok, so Amy’s gonna whip you up some of her amazing calming tea and you’re going to sit down and talk to me.”  _ Alex had pulled him down to the couch to sit next to him while Amy/Aaron boiled the kettle.

_ “I’m gonna ask you a couple of questions, most important one being, Do you love him back?” _

This question still stuck with James today. Thomas and him had started officially dating a couple of days ago. Thomas had to go to France and Virginia often to help his father in business without letting slip who he really was. But even today, his answer had remained the same.

_ Yes… _

“Madison?!”

A loud knocking came to the door. This was enough to shock James out of his dream state. He checked the time.

**7:57pm**

He picked himself up off his bed and ran over to the door. He opened it to be greeted by John who was out of breath and wide eyed.

“What happened?” James asked as John shifted his weight between his feet, eager to leave.

“Four words,” He said, now beginning to pace. “Reynolds is with Alex. Bring your camera. We’re going to bring this bastard to justice.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is left at home alone. Reynolds pays a visit. The team have a chance of winning.
> 
> Chapter 1: Alexander  
> Chapter 2: Aaron  
> Chapter 3: John  
> Chapter 4: Eliza  
> Chapter 5: Lafayette  
> Chapter 6: James  
> Chapter 7: Alexander

**Wednesday**

**Time: 7:52pm**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: John**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: Jawn Laurens**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: johnalonadingdong**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: WTF did you just call me?**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: Help, I can’t breathe. Aaron left to do a quick supermarket run. I said I’d be fine but i’m not. The wind’s picking up as well.**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: omw**

 

Alexander hated storms for as long as he could remember. The story went something along the lines of His father left when he was young and when he was 12 when he mother died. His cousin committed suicide after he moved in with him. He was 17 when the worst hurricane hit the Carribean Islands. The island he was on laid in waste and was beyond salvation. He couldn’t seem to die. The astraphobia had stuck with him since then.

There was a loud knocking on the door. Alex almost screamed, before realising it was possibly John. He checked his watch.

**7:56-Nope, 7:57 pm**

He leapt off the bed, listening to the sharp wind rap on the windows. He unlocked the door and opened it.

It wasn’t John. 

“Alexander,” the voice drawled out like syrup. It was James-motherfucking-Reynolds. It took everything within Alex not to scream and slam the door shut. Alex managed to compose himself, before attempting to close the door. Reynolds stopped the door with his hand and pushed it open, letting himself inside. 

“C’mon now, don’t be like that. Let’s talk.”

‘Talking’ to Reynolds meant sex, plain and simple. Alex backed himself against the couch, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Reynolds breath against his ear, and his hand trailed south. 

“You were always my favourite. I want a couple more photos if you don’t mind of course.” He was dangerously close to his crotch when he slapped his hand away. Reynolds recoiled before bringing his hand across Alex’s face, knocking him to the floor. Alex shrieked while backing away, but he was too slow. Reynolds was on him, one hand wrapped lightly around his throat. He should’ve been able to escape but he felt too feeble at that moment. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was probably George checking in. The only thing that crossed his mind was...

He was going to die. 

Reynolds forced him into a kiss and it held no love, just want and lust. When Alex didn’t come back, he slapped him across the face and screamed at him how worthless he was and how he only wanted to be with him for the money that his father had. Alex could’ve sworn he heard a rap at the door but it was forgotten as Reynolds kissed him again, harder this time and this time Alex kissed back as to not do more damage to himself. Reynolds stopped him, placing a finger on his lips and trailed his hand southwards again. There was nothing he could do. He could’ve sworn he heard a camera shutter before there was a knocking at the door. Reynolds stopped his hand dangerously close once again. He glared at Alex before lifting himself off and dragging him up with him. 

“Tell no one. 5 pm coffee, Saturday.”

With that said, he opened the door to be greeted by James Madison and John Laurens. 

“Reynolds.” Madison folded his arms to a defensive position. John turned red with rage and it was obvious he was restraining himself from leaping forward and attacking 

“Madison. How’s the boy with the richest boyfriend?”

This would’ve probably set anyone else off. But Madison being Madison, he remained impossibly calm. He avoided the question with such ease you’d have thought that it was never asked.

“We’re here to speak with Alex and we don’t need your presence. Therefore, you can leave.”

There was a siren blaring through the streets. It was far away but enough to show fear in Reynolds’ eyes. There was nothing left to say. He left without a further word. The door slammed shut and Alex collapsed. Everything was blurry. He could barely hear John and James shouting out for him. He barely even saw that he was moved from the floor to the couch. Somewhere in there, he could faintly hear Aaron  _ what time did he even come home?  _

“Alexander? Can you hear me?”

James’ voice came through loud and clear. His vision cleared and he sat up. He saw John going through his camera and Aaron was looking down over him. His face cleared of any worry once he saw that Alex was awake.

“What happened?” Alex whispered.

“You had a Panic attack and passed out. God, I shouldn’t have left.”

Alex shook his head, “My fault. I should’ve probably gone with you. John, why did you bring Madison with you? No offence, of course.”

“None taken. John came scrambling into my room and started babbling about you and Reynolds.”

“You’re lucky he’s only a floor down. I think I almost fell down the stairs.” He waved his hands as if to dismiss the thought. “I needed Madison with me because I suck at photography.” John clicked his tongue and crossed over to the couch. 

“We saw Reynolds come inside. He didn’t shut the door the entire way so I was able to run and get Madison to try and get evidence. He had his camera up and running so we did snap a couple of videos and photos for evidence to the police. I was lucky enough to get back in time to, y’know, see him slap you.”

Alex watched the videos play through. The sickening thwack came through loud and clear and he watched as Reynolds crawled over him, forcing him into a kiss. 

“How useful is it?” Aaron asked once the video was over.

John shrugged, “It’s something. I’ll get it to Officer Franklin tomorrow”

Alex remembered his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket to check the message. It was not from who he thought it was. 

 

**missedthelate80s: Are you free tomorrow? We need to talk.**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: What do you need?**

 

**missedthelate80s: To talk to someone who could possibly help a neighbour out.**

 

Now, don’t get Alex wrong, he did like Jefferson. They had a certain passion for debating against each other. The two could pick a side then debate for hours on end. Every time they finished, Thomas would say without fail, ‘Well said, Hamilton.’ There was nothing wrong with Thomas Jefferson. Alex could just get a little...feisty.

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: Fine. We’ll meet by the starbucks on the corner tomorrow at 2:30?**

 

**missedthelate80s: Excellent.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reflects on his life. Planes get overbooked. A friendship is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter but I've got something out there. Enjoy!
> 
> Chp 1: Alex  
> Chp 2: Aaron  
> Chp 3: John  
> Chp 4: Eliza  
> Chp 5: Lafayette  
> Chp 6: James  
> Chp 7: Alex  
> Chp 8: Thomas
> 
> EDIT Fri 13: Wow, i'm crazy, i didn't realise I hadn't posted this...

**Wednesday**

**Time: 5am (Paris, France)**

 

**Missedthelate80s: I’m well aware you’ll be asleep but I can’t wait to see you <3 I’m never leaving for 7 weeks again. **

 

Thomas was far too used to flying. It was like second nature to him. What made his life easier was music. He loved it. 

**_Little do you know_ **

**_How I’m breaking while you fall asleep_ **

He was also lucky that he still held a decent relationship with his father otherwise it wouldn’t be that easy. 

**_Little do you know_ **

**_I’m still haunted by the memory_ **

Private jets were all-that-jazz, and he was happy to have that privilege, unlike some others. However, he enjoyed the business of the terminal and opted to wait there before his flight. 

**_Little do you know_ **

**_I’m trying to pick myself from piece by piece_ **

He thought about the text he sent to Alex asking for help. In all honesty, he wanted to make amends with Alex before college started to show that he could be there if he needed to scream at him. His phone buzzed, pausing the music. He sighed, unplugging his earphones.

“What do mean I’m being booted out?”

A shrill shriek echoed throughout the terminal, speaking of screaming. Thomas looked up from his phone to see a young woman no older than 17 with a beautiful pale yellow dress and heels. Her long hair was plaited and placed in a low bun. She wore a white coat over the top of her outfit. 

“Yes, I am well aware that the flight is completely booked, but you are aware that my father is- Yes am I aware of that.”

He recognised the girl’s style and voice. He gathered himself together and stood up, wandering over to the desk.

“ _ Pardon _ , may I ask what’s going on?”

The elder man started speaking rapid French. Thomas could pick up the odd word, but the one that stood out was overbooked. He held up a hand, and the man abruptly stopped talking.

“ _ Excuse me _ , this girl here is my friend, so if you don’t mind, she can fly with me.”

The girl looked up to Thomas, her eyes as wide as the moon. Thomas held out his hand, and she took it gratefully before they headed off. He grabbed his suitcase from the wall, and they headed off towards the exit.

“I owe you. Thanks.”

“Hey, no problem Darling. It is darling at the moment, right Schuyler?”

She shrugged, letting her hair fall in front of her face, “Honestly, I don’t know. At the moment I’m somewhere in the non-binary but having been in France where there aren’t any non-binary pronouns, I’ve been a girl. So until we get to America, I’m a girl.”

Margarita ‘Peggy’ Schuyler. Genderfluid. A Schuyler ‘Sister’ who was finishing up her school years. It seemed like forever ago she was introducing herself to Jefferson at a party somewhere. 

“So whatcha flying? Private jet?”

Thomas nodded, “I can hopefully get you on for no charge whatsoever. You don’t owe me either.”

She sighed happily, “I hate to admit it, you are a lifesaver.”

Thomas nodded, smiling leading her towards the mini jet. He was regarded with suspicion when bringing Peggy forward with him but he brushed it off as a ‘Friend of mine who needs a lift.’ The attendant nodded before taking their suitcases on board.

“There are Wi-Fi, refreshments, comfortable seats which, let's face it, not even first class has. Make yourself at home.”

There was something about Peggy that Jefferson liked. She was 17 and was already a strong independent person. Nothing was stopping her from going out and exploring the world, but Peggy chose to pursue her father’s line of work along with her sister, Angelica. The story was that she had spent the last few weeks in France for research purposes. It was either for her benefit or the company.

“Have you heard about Alex?”

The temperature suddenly dropped, and the mood shifted entirely. Thomas nodded, silently saying  _ yes I have and I want to help out in whatever way possible _ but without words. 

“I heard from Angelica and saw Dickolds blog post. There are two sides to the story. Reynolds says that Alex was one to bow down to his ‘Lord’ and that he’d be happy to have ‘the honour to be your obedient servant.’ Angelica told me that he came to the workplace in ruins.”

“I texted John and got the basic rundown. I’m meeting with him when I get home.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows, “That’s a bold move, especially from you.”

He shrugged, seating himself in one of the chairs, “I want to make sure that he has others outside of his main friend group to go to.”

It made perfect sense, right? The engines started roaring, and before the pair knew it, they were high in the air.


	9. Group Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GROUP TEXT NUMBER 1  
> John decides to create a group text in preparation for a ten-year anniversary party for Alex.

**Thursday**

**Time: 8:15am**

 

**~turtlesonturtles created a group chat. Say Hi!~**

**~talk_less_smile_more is now online~**

 

**talk_less_smile_more: Good morning to you too.**

 

**~missedthelate80s is now online~**

**~missedthelate80s named the chat ‘Rebellion’~**

**~sickallday_eryday is now online~**

 

**turtlesonturtles: So I decided to create a group chat. And i agree with Thomas’ name for the group. Also JAMES IS THAT YOU? YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME!**

 

**~tailorthelatteboy is now online~**

**~ouioui_jesuis_nb is now online~**

 

**sickallday_eryday: Ok but like, somehow, Thomas got my account password and he thought ‘Hey, I’m gonna change my boyfriend’s name to something RIDICULOUS!’**

 

**missedthelate80s: J.MADS IS NOT A DECENT NAME FOR THIS PARTICULAR APP.**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: TRUTH**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: AGREED!**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: je suis d’accord**

 

**sickallday_eryday: I’m not sick all day**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Keep telling me and Hercules that.**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: ^^^^**

 

**talk_less_smile_more: ANYWAYS john reasoning behind the group chat?**

 

**turtlesonturtles: Ok, so first things first, everyone knows everyone here?**

 

**missedthelate80s: ouioui_jesuis_nb i’m guessing is Laf**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: Oh shit they’re typing a lot**

 

**turtlesonturtles: THEY ARE LITERALLY TYPING FULL SPEED WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: Je m’appelle Gilbert** **Lafayette.**

 

**sickallday_eryday: All that time, for that?**

 

**Missedthelate80s: i have a feeling that isn’t your full name.**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: Quoi?**

 

**turtlesonturtles: ANYWAYS i want to have a surprise 10 year anniversary party for Alex on Friday**

 

**missedthelate80s: John you’re missing a few people if you’re planning a Party for Alex.**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: I’VE GOT IT**

 

**turtlesonturtles: Wait, who?**

 

**~tailorthelatteboy added girlonamission~**

**~tailorthelatteboy added helpless_lovergal~**

**~tailorthelatteboy added thethirdwheel_seriously~**

**~tailorthelatteboy added mariAAAAAA**

 

**mariAAAAAA: Oooooooooooo**

 

**girlonamission: you’re lucky i’m stuck in traffic atm.**

  
  


**thethirdwheel_seriously: THANK YOU HERC IVE BEEN LOOKING OVER JEFFERSONS SHOULDER THIS ENTIRE TIME**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: Wait What?**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Plane troubles. They’re with me.**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: I’m not picking you up btw. You can get an uber home**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: I could get Alex to, if you’re that desperate.**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Just get me home and I’ll be fine.**

 

**helpless_lovergal: John laurens you forgot to add us?**

 

**turtlesonturtles: I’M SORRY PLS DON’T HURT ME**

 

**mariAAAAAA: You dead, John. Press f to pay respects.**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: f**

 

**talk_less_smile_more: f**

 

**sickallday_eryday: f**

 

**turtlesonturtles: I hate y’all. Anyways, who’s down?**

 

**sickallday_erday: I’m on cake**

 

**missedthelate80s: I’ll do Decor**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: I’ll attempt to cook actual food.**

 

**ououi_jesuis_nb: J’aiderai Hercules.**

 

**girlonamission: Oh hell yes. I’m on snacks.**

 

**helpless_lovergal: I’M BAKING CUPCAKES!**

 

**thethirdwheel_seriously: CAKE POPS!**

 

**mariAAAAAA: FAIRY BREAD**

 

**talk_less_smile_more: I can get him there.**

 

**turtlesonturtles: Sweet. I’ll contact Washington.**

 

**turtlesonturtles: We’ll discuss more later.**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: I’m going back to sleep**

 

**~sickallday_eryday is now offline~**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: James Madison? Sleeping in? What has the world come to?**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: He’s probably just tired.**

 

**Missedthelate80s: He doesn’t get ‘tired’ Laurens.**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Shit i gotta run.**

 

**Helpless_lovergal: Is it Alex?**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Nope. It’s me. I’ll talk later.**

 

**~talk_less_smile_more is now offline~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly since I need to link it into the next few chapters. I would recommend going back through and rereading (If you can) just incase I change anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has issues with being Transgender. Alex is the best of friends. More Reflections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA the author starts Term 3 at school tomorrow and she's freaking out because she also has an internal on Tuesday on a section of maths she failed last year so she's going to post this chapter on Sunday. YAY
> 
> Chp 1: Alex  
> Chp 2: Aaron  
> Chp 3: John  
> Chp 4: Eliza  
> Chp 5: Lafayette  
> Chp 6: James  
> Chp 7: Alex  
> Chp 8: Thomas  
> Chp 9: Rebellion  
> Chp 10: Aaron
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying this so far. I'm also thinking about maybe starting a one shots book so flick me some ideas and I'll start writing them.  
> ~TheCreator

**Wednesday**

**Time: 8:26am**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Alexander**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Alex**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Alex**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Alex**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Alex**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: Burr, it is half 8 in the morning what is it?**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: SOS**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: You just bolted past my bedroom. Are you okay?**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: I’m in the bathroom.**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: Oh, waitno, you can’t be serious.**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: please hurry**

 

There was one main problem with having previously identified as a girl. 

Periods. 

There were stories that some guys had had their first experience with T and never had a period again. He thought he was in the clear when his period didn’t turn up the first month. Oh boy, he was wrong. 

A knocking at the door and the handle turned. Aaron was seated in the bathtub, letting the warm water from the shower wash over him. There was red rushing with the water. Alex pushed a hand against the curtain.

“Where?”

“Bottom draw on the right,” His voice cracked slightly, “ and I think the sheets are stained too.”

“We’ll worry about the sheets later. You clean up and dry off, and I’ll get you my dressing gown.”

Aaron forced out a chuckle as Alex left him to clean up. He’d always held a soft spot for Alex’s dressing gown. It was the ultimate comfort tool. He pulled himself up and washed himself off to the best of his ability. He was glad that the shower head was removable to clean harder to reach areas. He heard the door open and shut, meaning Alex had dropped off his stuff. He turned off the shower, reached out to grab a towel, wrapped himself up and stepped out. He was face to face with himself in the mirror. 

He hated how he looked. He was never comfortable being a girl. His voice remained high, and there were aspects of him that still seemed like a female. That couldn’t be helped as of right now. He sighed, checking over what Alex had dropped off for him. There was a clean pair of black underwear and a wrapped pad. Alex’s dressing gown was hanging on the bathroom door. He smiled, before dressing and heading out. The first smell that reached his nose was chocolate. The second smell was of chocolate burning.

“Goddammit! How hard is it to melt and not burn freaking chocolate?!”

Aaron laughing, coming round the corner to find Alex cooking pancakes and ‘easy-bake brownies.’ There were blueberries strewn across the counter of the kitchen and pancake batter on the oven. Aaron would clean it later. He plonked himself onto the chair in the corner and curled himself into a ball.

“You want blueberries or raspberries?” Alex asked, holding up two packets of each. “I got both.”

“Did you run down the store just to get stuff for pancakes?”

“Blueberries or raspberries, Burr? It’s a simple question.”

“Not right now it isn’t.”

“Both it is.”

Alex and Aaron had a ‘friends at first sight’ relationship. They’d become best friends after meeting each other in high school debating. 

_ “This house would have bathrooms be genderless in public facilities.” _

It was a Moving Debate, meaning people were sorted into three groups and had to make a point about the Affirmative or Negative side (depending on the group you were in) and then you moved. Alex was the first to stand in the Aff group, smirking before saying his piece.

_ “In the world that we live in today, it is becoming more and more common for people to be non-binary or genderfluid. In these cases, those who have no gender within the two binary can’t walk into a bathroom without being ridiculed by those of that sex. Genderfluid people change genders, meaning that one day they will walk into a bathroom as a woman, the next as a male, a week later as a woman again - You get the point.  _ **_Transgender_ ** _ people who are transitioning may be mistaken for a madam when they are a sir, therefore having them removed from their rightful bathroom. Therefore, genderless bathrooms in today’s society are a necessity for the sake of everyone, even those who still remain in the binary genders.” _

Almost everyone in the third ‘undecided’ group moved. The few who remained shouted insults towards Alex. Aaron (then Amy) looked at Alex with awe-struck eyes.

_ “What?”  _ he had shrugged _. “It’s true.” _

_ “That was awesome.” _

And that’s what had started it. Aaron had shown Alex around the school block afterwards; they’d exchanged numbers and become best of friends and best of teammates. They were inseparable in debating and, it seemed, in real life. They made a promise to go forward together in the Law Firm and dorm together. That was nearly ten years ago.

_ Shit! _

“Alex?”

“Yee?” Alex responded. He was burning something again.

“Two things. Any chance you can pick up Jefferson? He flies back in like an hour. James fell asleep, so he’s not going to be awake for a while.”

There was audible grumbling coming from the kitchen before Alex poked his head back around the corner.

“I’ll go pick him up. What’s the other thing?”

_ Now he had to formulate this into some actual sentence. _

“You free tomorrow? There’s a new coffee shop that I want to check out near Washington’s area. Maybe we can grab a coffee or something and then go and say hi?”

Alex smiled, the biggest, goofiest grin you’ve ever seen plastered across his face. He then looked back in panic towards the kitchen and shrieked.

_ That’s a yes. _

He smiled, pulling out his phone to text John.

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: The gears are moving. I can get Alex to the Washington household. He’s also picking up Thomas.**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Hahahaha. Sweeeet.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK CHAPTER DONE get ready for some JeffMads next chapter btw (father forgive me for I have sinned #ineedtochangetheratingandtags)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is a little bastard when it comes to waking up James Madison. James doesn't mind seeing his boyfriend after so damn long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA THERE IS SMUT AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT AND SKIP AHEAD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (once released)
> 
> ...father forgive me for i have sinned...

**Thursday**

**Time: 11:16am**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Here, enjoy a photo of your sleeping cousin**

 

**Missedthelate80s: sleepy.jpg**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: Good to see you’r home safely.**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: you’re***

 

**Missedthelate80s: Hamilton picked me up and we actually talked like regular people.**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: Also, How the actual hell is he still asleep?**

 

**Missedthelate80s: I’m gonna wake him.**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: Don’t, he looks so peaceful.**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Nah, I think he’ll enjoy how I’ll wake him**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: Wait what?**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Ask him later. ;)**

 

James had slept perfectly fine, except for a couple of rude wake up calls during the night. There was nothing wrong with that. But something felt off. He slowly swum into conscious, looking around the room. The first he noticed was the sunlight pouring in through the window, with the blinds up. The second thing he noticed was the time. _It was 11 in the morning? Jesus, I slept in._ The third, final and most important thing he noticed was the body beside him wasn’t there. He knew Thomas probably only just arrived home but he’d normally he’d be in bed next to him waiting for him to wake up and probably smother him in kisses.

There was something else. He felt out of breath, which was weird for first thing in the morning. His lower region felt warm, and feeling felt so familiar, and-

Oh...

_ Oh! _

**_That smug little-_ **

“Ah!~”

If there was one little thing Thomas loved, it was his ability to wake up James in the best ways possible. And  _ dear god  _ he was  **so** good at it. 

“Thomas, jesus-Oh, fuck~”

Thomas hummed around James’ length, the vibrations travelling through his nerves. Thomas bobbed his head up and down James’ entire length. James threw his head back against the pillow, biting his lip as to not let out any- _ Shit _ !

James let loose a moan as he felt Thomas press a finger slowly inside him. His hands found Thomas’ hair as Thomas continued to suck James’ length. Dear god, James hadn’t felt this way in what felt like forever. He felt Thomas release his cock with a pop before adding a second finger. James’ noises were like music to Thomas’ ears. He squirmed underneath the elder male, watching through half-lidded eyes as he crawled out from under the blankets to greet James’ properly.

“Good morning, baby. God, I’ve missed you so much. I’ve missed your voice, your smell, your body. You have no idea how surprised I was to see you still fast asleep.”

James registered the fact that Thomas had added a third finger and he writhed underneath the nude body above him.  _ Christ  _ Thomas drove him insane. He whined when Thomas removed his fingers and leaned down to kiss him, causing a chuckle from above.

“Did you miss the feeling, huh baby? Do you want me to refill you?”

James felt Thomas’ dick rub against his entrance before slowly pushing in. Inch by torturous inch, he sheathed himself inside of James, watching as the younger male squirmed in pleasure? He stopped himself from going too far, just checking that James was okay.

“You’re okay with this, Jem?”

James let out a breathy chuckle as he pulled Thomas down for another kiss. It felt like heaven on earth that Thomas was home and they were together as one for the first time in forever.

“I’m not gonna kill you for calling me Jem. I’m fine, Thomas. It’s just been a while.”

A scoff.

“A while is an understatement, Jem.”

James sighed as Thomas bottomed out inside of him. He wasn’t large, but as said before, it had been a while. Slowly, Thomas began to move and, holy shit, James felt complete for the first time in a while. Tears from the sheer pleasure brimmed at the corner of James’ eyes. Thomas increased the speed of his thrusts in a desperate attempt to find that certain spot that could make James lose his mind. It didn’t take long. James bucked his hips off the bed, feeling white hot pleasure shoot through his system as Thomas was able to hit that certain spot.

“T-Thomas, Jesus Christ! Hah...oh my god, f-fuck~ I’m clo-shit!”

Thomas pulled James into a bruising kiss, relishing the moans that resonated in James’ throat. James clung to his lover as he climaxed, feeling Thomas follow closely behind him. He collapsed on top of him, causing laughter from down below.

“Jesus fuck. What have you been eating?”

Thomas scoffed before clambering off James to curl up beside him. 

“Mac and Cheese? Tomatoes?” He laughed as he watched James gag. “They aren’t that bad! You should try one.”

“Ok, I can understand people who eat tomato slices. But you eat them like they’re apples!”

More laughter from both sides. Thomas kissed James once more before saying, “I miss you Jemmy.”

“I missed you too, you ass.”

They both were smiling, happy and content. Like two lovers should be. 

**_Little do you know I_ **

**_Love you till the sun dies_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules reflects on life. Angelica gets pissed at him (kind of). Lafayette is an adorable child. John likes to pass out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA one rather long chapter to make up for everything (and for those who don't enjoy smut (hehe) this is for you)   
> AKA (also) James and Hercules originate from Ireland and James' side of the family is EXTREMELY catholic ergo...Yeah...  
> ENJOY!

**Thursday**

**Time: 12:34pm**

 

**sickallday_eryday: Ffffffuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…**

 

**turtlesonturtles: James what did you do?**

 

**sickallday_eryday: wdym?**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: Lemme guess. Thomas?**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: image.jpg**

 

**sickallday_eryday: HERC WTF WHEN? I LOOK LIKE A MESS.**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: AWWWWWW JAMES LITTLE BEAN!**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: You are a mess.**

 

**turtlesonturtles: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: Blame your BF.**

 

**sickallday_eryday: Ok. Payback.**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: SHITNONONONO**

 

**sickallday_eryday: Oh hush it isn’t of you.**

 

**sickallday_eryday: image.jpeg**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: Is that Thomas?!**

 

**sickallday_eryday: I mean I would blame him but he fell asleep on my chest. “Doesn’t get jet lag” my left foot.**

 

**turtlesonturtles: WAIT YOURE STILL FUCKING IN BED?!**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: That’s what he said**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: ALEX THATSNOTWHATIMEANT!!!**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: FUCK YOU GUYS I’M TRYING HARD NOT TO BURST OUT INTO LAUGHTER AT WORK**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: XDXDXD**

 

**sickallday_eryday: Well, I mean we did that.**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: OHMYGODIMDONEWITHTHISCHAT!**

 

**~immigrantgettingitdone has left the group chat~**

 

Herc laughed at his phone.  _ One of us will add him back in later.  _ He placed it back down before hanging the newly made and almost finished dress back in his ‘Work-In-Progress’ closet. He gathered his stuff and threw it into his backpack before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

“I’m headed home, Ange.” He called out to the empty space. “I’ll be in tomorrow if all goes well.”

Angelica arrived around the corner, sorting files and smiling, “That’s fine. Go have lunch before you head home as well.”

He chuckled before heading towards the door. He heard heels clicking towards him before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Angelica, her eyes filled with anger and worry.

“I mean it,” She said, before wandering back over to the front desk. “I swear to God, Hercules, I will text John to get him to cook something before you arrive home.”

“Okay, okay! Stop worrying about me and start worrying about getting these orders done.”

She slammed the files on the desk before sauntering over to him, her face all madly serious.

“Herc, everyone already knows this but you’re the best in the business. I lose you and we become a week behind schedule. So do me some good and make sure you eat something and don’t fall sick.”

Hercules smiled before he nodded and headed out the door. He unlocked his car before throwing his bag in a clambering in. He set off for the nearest mini-market to pick up essentials for home.   _ Milk, Bread, Cheese, Ham, Some new mascara for Laf because theirs expired last month. _

There was something about Laf that Hercules couldn’t get off his mind. They were perfect in every way. Herc would ask them out if he wasn’t still stuck in the damn closet. He was pansexual, didn’t care who he was with, all he wanted was a lifelong partner who would accept him. Then Lafayette walked into his life, lost and alone, and Hercules Mulligan felt found. The only person who knew about his feelings was Alex, who he trusted with his life and gave the best possible advice. He couldn’t dare tell his parents. With Irish Heritage and a strong sense catholicism, Herc would be dead where he stood. Take James Madison as an example: Straight A’s, strong study regime, he was everything a family could ask for. Then he met Thomas and his life spiralled out of control. The scars of the hysterical screams and shouts from his father left him feeling unwanted. Both cousins had been in the room where it happened

 

**_justanotheririshman: Miss Nicki’s classroom. ASAP_ **

 

**_thomasnotthetankengine: What?_ **

 

**_adothamilton: Fuck, what happened?_ **

 

**_comealongpond: Is it James?_ **

 

**_justanotheririshman: James came out to his parents last night at Dinner.  I stayed over so it wouldn’t get any worse. Please bring your makeup Amy._ **

 

**_adothamilton: Oh fuck no. I’ll get Washington to drop me off._ **

 

**_comealongpond: I’m packing my makeup and running to school._ **

 

**_thomasnotthetankengine: I’m already here. I’ll get Miss Nicki to unlock_ **

 

_ Herc had dragged James out of the house at 7:15 to be there well before everyone else. They’d met with Thomas first, who was pacing around the classroom. James had collapsed into his arms, crying into his jacket. Alex had arrived next. He’d brought food for both cousins and hot tea, courtesy of Washington. Amy had arrived last, out of breath carrying a box of makeup with her. She started to tidy up both men with basic concealer while they told the story. _

_ “Oh god, it was terrifying. I just blurted it out and the rest is history.” James shivered as the memory of the night before flooded back into his mind. “Dad came flying towards me in such a rage, I thought for sure he was going to kill me.” _

_ “Aunt Nelly was screaming the entire time, telling him to stop.” Herc sat on one of the desks, before continuing. “And, get this, James Senior is threatening to send him away for the spring break to a conversion camp to ‘pray the gay away.’”  _

_ “I’ll kill him for you,” Alex responded, making James smile. He waved his hands to dismiss the thought, “Seriously though, James, if you need a place to crash, Washington will be happy to let you stay. Regardless of sexual identity.” _

_ “Same here,” Thomas smiled. “I’d need to cover it up with something but my dad would be fine with you staying.” _

_ “I’d do the same, but you know my uncle,” Amy said, rolling her eyes and making everyone laugh. They’d spent the rest of the morning making sure that bruises were covered, everyone was fed and hydrated and just talking. James had taken up the offer of staying at the Washington household and the Jefferson household plenty of times.  _ **_The rest was history._ **

 

“That’s $19.36,” The cashier’s voice knocked Herc out of his thoughts. He paid and left the store, shooting a quick text to Lafayette.

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: Found some cheap mascara that you can use until you get to the store.**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: J’ADORE TU! MERCI BEAUCOUP!**

 

He laughed as he drove off, in the general direction of their shared apartment. The traffic was light enough for Herc to home just before  **1:30.** He was greeted by Lafayette at the door.

“La maquillage est Lancome?” 

“Non. Je ne sais pas.”

Laf smiled, taking the mascara off Hercules and wandering back inside. He followed them into the living room to find John spread across the couch, fast asleep. There was a tarp across the floor and paint splattered across it. An easel hosted a black canvas with a mirage of bright colours strewn across the centre of it. Herc dropped the groceries in the kitchen and wandered over to John.

“He’s worse than me. How long has he been asleep for?”

“Je ne sais pas. Not long.”

Herc sighed before snaking his arms underneath John’s sleeping figure. Gently, he lifted him off the couch and carried him to his room. John let out little groans in his sleep and curled in closer to Hercules’ chest, smiling in his sleep. Herc stifled giggles before placing him down on his bed. Instantly, John grabbed the blankets and started snoring. Both Herc and Laf had to stifle giggles as Laf ended the recording of a video.

“This is going to Alex,” They said, flopping themself onto the couch and smiling mischievously at their phone. Herc laughed and began to tidy the mess that John had left, beginning with moving the easel and folding the tarp, paint and all. Once he’d placed everything in the corner, he moved to the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat.

“You do realise if you don’t eat something good, I will get John to message Angelica,” Laf piped up from the couch. Herc smiled before wandering back into the living room, a plate with two ham and cheese sandwiches and a lemonade in hands. A trailing thought popped into his mind.

“You wanna head out? You haven’t seen much of the night culture around Manhattan and I know a couple of decent bars.”

They smiled brightly, containing their excitement from within, “Tonight? Of course.”

Herc smiled brightly before nodding and disappearing into his room. He shut his door, sighed and slammed his head against it.

Well, this was going to be an interesting night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up, Hercules talks to him about confusion and whatnot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to summarise things...
> 
> Chp 10: Aaron  
> Chp 11: James  
> Chp 12: Hercules  
> Chp 13: John

**Thursday**

**Time: 2:23pm**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: My head hurts**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: You passed out again**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: No...**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: ok, first of all LIES because Laf sent me a video of you snoring and it is adorable**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: I just screamed their name and now they’re shrieking back at me in French. I can hear Hercules laughing as well.**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: SECOND OF ALL apparently those two are heading out tonight. you wanna gate crash and I can squeeze your hand the entire time. I might bring Aaron with me if he isnt dying.**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Oh, of course.**

 

John knew.

Of course he knew. He could read Hercules like an open book. Herc hadn’t said anything about his sexuality to him ever before. But with Lafayette? It was kind of obvious he was head-over-heels in love.

But not at the moment. 

His head was pounding as he slowly swam back into conscience. He groaned before rolling out of bed and heading out into the living room. He was greeted by Laf, who shrieked before running to their room.

“No regrets, Laurens!” They cackled as they stuck their head out the door.

“I hate you both,” John said, flopping himself down on the couch. Herc was wheezing with laughter as he watched on from the kitchen.

“All I heard,” He stopped himself, gasping for breaths through his laughter, “was you screaming from your bedroom and then Lafayette came scrambling into the kitchen. They say looks can kill and you’re definitely on that list.”

John’s glare threw daggers at Herc. The man raised his hands in defeat before wandering out of the kitchen towards him. Lafayette had joined them. 

“Angelica’s mad at me because i’m not eating enough at work,” Herc said, frowning. “She says she needs me on the team otherwise they fall a week behind.”

“You did eat when you got home right?” John questioned, making sure that he wouldn’t have to cook something before they left.

“Oui. He had two sandwiches,” Laf quipped, making John relax.

“You all worry so much. I’m still alive, bare in mind.”

John sighed, “Aren’t we all just barely alive? We’re clinging onto strings that are holding us upright and I feel like those strings are slowly snapping with everything that’s happened.”

And part of it was true. With everything that had just happened, they were all being held by fraying strings. Some of them may seem sturdy, but were held by fraying strings. All of them probably were. Events like Reynolds, stress and anxiety, they all built up. The question was this: who would be the first to fall?

“John has a point. I think with the party tomorrow, it will remove some stress from the equation. Speaking of which, i need to do another grocery run so I can cook something.”

“Please tell me you are cooking Shepherd's Pie because J’adorerai tu.”

John smiled as he watched the two converse. Herc could talk for hours on end and Lafayette would listen and ask about the meanings of some more uncommon words. They’d do the same in any conversation. John could recall that only a couple weeks ago, they spoke the most basic english possible. Now they were able to hold a decently long conversation with only a couple minor grammatical errors and words out of place. They still muddled up adjectives and how they came first in english, but second in french.

“Oh, John, can I speak to you privately?”

_ Oh god what now? _

“Sure. What about?”

Laf smiled before departing to their room, kissing Herc on the head. His face slowly went red, a very uncommon sight.

“Are you blushing?” John questioned.

“No,” Hercules squeaked, slowly hiding his face in his hands.

“Did the Frenchiest Fry, Gilbert Lafayette just make the ever stoic and hardcore Hercules Mulligan blush?”

“No! I’m just warm…”

John grinned, “Really? And it’s not because you’re totally engrossed in them and they freaking kissed your head before leaving?”

That was it. He broke, grinning the biggest grin John had seen in a while.

“Jesus Herc, why don’t you just tell them that you’re head over heels in love with them?”

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t know. I guess I’m just scared because I haven’t actually come out of the closet yet-“

“That doesn’t mean you can’t say how much you like them.”

Herc scoffed, “In what world John? You’ve heard how James’ parents reacted to him being Bi. Imagine if I come out to my parents like ‘Oh, and by the way, I’m pansexual and I’m kind of in love with a French Immigrant who doesn’t have a binary gender.’ What happens then? The same thing that happened to James?”

John laughed, a cold, throaty laugh before standing up and making his way over to Herc. He sat on the coffee table in front of him.

“Listen to what I’m about to tell you. Your parents may be completely different to James’. Through that experience of seeing how they reacted and having them be family scares you in the sense that yours will react the same.” He sighed, before lifting himself off the coffee table and walking away. 

“You’re in control of what happens next, Hercules.”

With that said, John walked into his room. And upstairs, Lafayette shut their door, collapsed on the bed, and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas talk like civil beings. Thomas has an annoucement to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I haven't updated in forever. School Musicals are fun but I'm so tired.  
> So here. I'm typing this note out in school so enjoy this chapter from my French Classroom.
> 
> Chp 10: Aaron  
> Chp 11: James  
> Chp 12: Hercules  
> Chp 13: John  
> Chp 14: Alex

**Thursday**

**Time: 2:31pm**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: You’re late**

 

**missedthelate80s: Oh hush, I’m coming round the corner now.**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: How’s James?**

 

**missedthelate80s: immobile**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: Only you. Only. You.**

 

**missedthelate80s: i missed him. What more can I do?**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: Stop being so freaking adorable around your boyf!**

 

**missedthelate80s: Stop making references, Hamilton.**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: You are aware that we live a floor up from you. I can hear you playing Be More Chill.**

 

**missedthelate80s: It’s a good musical, ok? Now where tf are you sitting?**

 

**immigrantgettingitdone: Upstairs Table 14**

 

_ Why _ was Alex nervous? 

Probably because for the past half hour he’d been sitting at the table by himself because he thought being early was a good idea. Every face seemed familiar and he braced himself for someone to come walking past and either scream, run away or call him a ‘slut.’

He saw Jefferson enter through the upstairs door and breathed a sigh of relief. He watched with careful eyes as he wandered over to the table and sat down. 

“I can’t believe you, of all people, decided to meet for coffee. I’ve already ordered for myself by the way.”

“Thomas waved his hand, “I ordered when I walked in.”

There was an air of awkwardness between the pair. It was Thomas who spoke, half-heartedly.

“So, what’s I miss?”

Alex scoffed, slumping forward in his seat onto his hands, “Well, there was a drugs bust at Park Vista High School and multiple suicides at Westerburg High. I don’t miss those days. Amy is trans, so Aaron now, but I’m sure you gathered that through text. You’ve interacted with Lafayette as well, I’m guessing. That’s basically it.”

Alex was avoiding all eye contact with Jefferson. He just wanted to forget the past 48 hours and replace it with a simple break-up,

“You’re stalling, Hamilton,” Thomas remarked, watching Alex almost crumble under the sentence. 

Thomas and Alex argued like a married couple. They both had strong views on subjects, made the best debate team (Good to note that they won against John Adams in high school finals. Aaron is 99% sure that Adams almost shit himself) and both stood up for their friends. Alex was the one to set up James and Thomas on their first date after the whole  _ holy shit, I like him as more than a friend  _ fiasco. It made everyone laugh that Thomas promised Alex to help him with his first date (“If he actually makes up his damn mind!” Aaron had joked.)

“Listen, I know you don’t want to talk about what happened. And I know you’ve heard the whole ‘when you want to talk about what happened, please tell me’ thing over and over again but I just want to make some kind of peace with you so you have someone else to scream to. You have a good pair of lungs, use them.”

A smile crept its way across Alex’s face. He hid his face in his hands, snickering. Thomas leaned back in his seat, smiling. 

“Is that everything?”

Their drinks arrived just after Alex asked the question. Thomas suddenly went silent, unusually abnormal for someone as outgoing as him. The waiter walked away and Thomas leaned forward again.

“I have a really stupid idea that could possibly backfire.”

Alex grinned, his eyes meeting Jefferson’s for the first time, “Ok then. What is it, and how much help do you need?”

Thomas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. He placed the box on the table and pushed it towards Alex. Neither had to say anything for Alex to burst into little squeals of happiness.

“Thomas!” Alex basically shouted, getting a few weird looks from customers. He quickly lowered his voice, leaning towards him. 

“You’re gonna propose to James?”

He shrugged, taking the ring box back, “It’s something we’ve touched on. I was thinking about doing it tonight when we headed out to dinner, but we’ve changed the reservation to Sunday night, so I don’t want to do it the day before we head back to college. I want to do it closer to the end of the year, around Christmas. But I’m kind of unsure about it because I want to be all traditional but with James’ parents being ‘James’ parents’ and the fact he hasn’t talked to them since we moved in together  _ and  _ my father still doesn’t know about me-”

“Slow down.” Alex raised his hand, before leaning back in his seat. “Let’s make a full list. James’ parents know he’s queer and apparently hate it, and your dad doesn’t even know that you’re with James in a romantic relationship but he knows you live together. Yet you want to do the traditional ‘ask parents for child’s hand in marriage’ in a time where neither of you exactly hold your parents close to your heart.”

Alex watched as Thomas slumped forward, banging his head against the table and groaning. He sat back upright before continuing.

“That’s not the biggest thing.”

Alex scoffed, “What’s bigger than a proposal? Did James’ parents get in contact after all these years??”

No response from Jefferson. A raised eyebrow said it all.

“Oh shit…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is a teenager. Angelica is a mother. Eliza and Maria are a couple. Lafayette is confused bby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA SHIT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ANYMORE AND I HAVE IDEAS FOR LIKE 'MONDAY' AND IT ISN'T GOOD.  
> I'm not happy with this chapter but it'll do until the next one. ENJOY!
> 
> ~TheCreator
> 
> Chp 10: Aaron  
> Chp 11: James  
> Chp 12: Hercules  
> Chp 13: John  
> Chp 14: Alex  
> Chp 15: Peggy

**Thursday**

**Time: 5:14pm**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: Am I a girl or a boy today. Honestly, I don’t fucking know anymore.**

 

**Helpless_lovergal: Please tell me you haven’t just woken up.**

 

**thethirdwheel _seriously: GOOD MORNING, TIME TO START THE DAY!**

 

**Girlonamission: She stayed up all last night working. On what we still don’t know.**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: I was organising stuff for Monday. Plus Jet-Lag so yay.**

 

**Girlonamission: You have three more days, why now?**

 

**Helpless_lovergal: OMG IT’S YOUR LAST YEAR OF SCHOOL.**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: I KNOW!**

 

**Girlonamission: Do you need anything before monday?**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: Well, maybe a new bag?**

 

**Girlonamission: You have like five different bags, why do you need a new one?**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: It’s my last year. I want something spectacular.**

 

**Helpless_lovergal: I saw one of those sequin ones that changes when you stroke it.**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: YEEESSSSS <3**

 

**Helpless_lovergal: I’ll see if I can find it again.**

 

**Girlonamission: There’s food on the kitchen table just btw.**

 

Peggy bolted out of their room and down the stairs, ignoring the rumbles of their stomach. They burst into the kitchen, and heard Eliza laugh, before shushing them. Peggy turned round to face her, about to give her a piece of her mind before she saw Maria asleep on Eliza’s lap. They cooed, dragged out their phone and approaching the pair to take a photo. They then scuttled back to the kitchen table as Angelica placed the last plate on the table. Peggy was about to grab a slice of ham before Angelica swatted their hand away.

“First, we pray.”

A groan resonated in Peggy’s throat, but they obliged, sitting at their seat. Eliza woke Maria up before dragging her to the table. Each took each other’s hands before Angelica began.

“May we continue to be thankful for the food placed in front of us and remember those who are less fortunate. May we also ask for help in times of need and ask that friends are looked over. Amen.”

“Amen,” The others echoed. They began to eat in mostly silence, with a couple of short conversations shared across the table. It wasn’t until Peggy’s phone began to ring that conversation begun.

“Is it urgent?”

Peggy pulled out the phone, checking the name. It was Lafayette.

“It’s Lafayette,” Peggy responded. “I can call them back later if you want.”

Angelica waved her hand, “Go. It’s probably something urgent.”

Peggy smiled, before excusing themself from the table. They disappeared into their bedroom before picking up.

“Bonjour mon ami.”

_ “Finally! Someone’s picked up!” _

Peggy laughed, hearing Laf groan on the other side, “What’s up? You normally don’t call me unless it’s urgent.”

Silence across the line. Peggy grinned.

_ “I think Hercules is in love with me.” _

Peggy squealed loudly, hearing laughter from their sisters downstairs.

_ “Shut up! I overheard him and John talking about it. I cried for at least 15 minutes then decided to do something risky tonight.” _

Peggy grinned again, bouncing onto their bed and grabbing a notepad.

“What’s your plan? You heading out or something?”

_ “Herc said he’d take me out to see the night life, but John, Alex and Aaron are going to tag along. I need advice on how to subtly excite him without going completely crazy.” _

Peggy scoffed, “Oh please honey, the way he’s been looking at you the past month you don’t need to do much. But I can help. Put me on video call.

“Un minute.”

They hung up before calling their Laptop. They bounced over to their desk before answering the call. Lafayette was in their bedroom, curtains drawn and only their bedside light on. They were sprawled out across their double bed, face hidden behind one of his cushions.

“Bonjour again.”

_ “Salut. Now, help me pick an outfit for tonight.” _

“Already got you there. That black croptop with the ruffle, the black, embellished, high-waisted shorts and the knee high boots.”

_ “Remind me who introduced us again?”  _ They chuckled, clambering off the bed and heading towards their dresser.

“We met at the Hercules’ place about a week after you moved in. You taught me  _ most  _ of the french I know, while I sorted your wardrobe.”

_ “That is true _ .” They clambered back into the light, showing off the outfit Peggy had picked out.  _ “This is what you mean, correct?” _

Peggy nodded, smiling at Lafayette’s enthusiasm.

_ “Oh, the other thing. We’ve all agreed to wearing chokers. Do I wear something similar to  a cat collar or something chainlink?” _

Peggy chuckled, miming a cat through the video monitor. They leaned over the monitor, picking chokers off the wall behind his bed, before flashing them infront of the camera. There was a blue one, a red one and a black one.

“Go for black. It’ll match your outfit.”

_ “D’accord. Thank you so much Peggles.” _

Peggy frowned at the nickname, making Lafayette laugh.

“And don’t call me that ever again. Now,” they leaned forward in their seated position, “makeup.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes out to party. Some revelations are made. A new friendship is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA HOLY SHIT THESE CHAPTERS ARE CATCHING UP TO ME AND I'M STRESSING.
> 
> Oh, and if you liked the chapter between James and Thomas, you'll love the chapter after this one.
> 
> Chp 10: Aaron  
> Chp 11: James  
> Chp 12: Hercules  
> Chp 13: John  
> Chp 14: Alex  
> Chp 15: Peggy  
> Chp 16: Aaron

**Thursday**

**Time: 8:59pm**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Ok, Herc isn’t mad at me anymore so YEET.**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Please no...Also thank god. How far away are you guys?**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Lafayette is putting ‘the final touches’ on their makeup**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: They’re putting lashes on, aren’t they?**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: is2g, they say ‘Cinq minutes’ which turns into another ‘dix minutes’**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: They’re professional at this type of stuff. Everyone differs with makeup.**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: You were really quick**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Because i was an amateur**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: You sure about that?**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Ok, they’re done, FINALLY! And holy shit, they look hot af.**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Is Herc blushing?**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Is Lafayette French?**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: See you in 10 XD**

 

Aaron dropped his phone back into his pocket, waving over the bartender.

“Can I five shots and a martini?”

The bartender smirked, “Sure thing, princess.”

Aaron grimaced.  _ Princess... _ but chose not to say anything. He watched the bartender walk away before turning back to Alex, who was sitting at the table, staring at his phone. He flicked a message to his phone.

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: I swear to god, if i get called princess one more time I will probably stab someone.**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: I’ll kill them for you.**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: It’s fine. Do you want the drinks on tab or do you want me to pay?**

 

**Immigrantgettingitdone: Cash, please. I’ll pay you back for anything you buy for me tonight?**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: All good.**

 

“One martini and a set of shots

Aaron turned back to the same bartender, smiling at the drinks before him.

“Thank you.” He slipped the cash on the counter before taking the drinks. He felt a hand slip around his wrist. The bartender.

“Meet me round the back tonight, sweetheart?”

Aaron jerked his hand away from the drink and slapped the bartender. He stumbled backwards, watching in shock as Aaron grabbed the drinks.

“The name’s Aaron, by the way. Go fuck yourself if you’re so desperate.”

With that said, he made eye contact with Alex and wandered back over to the table. He noticed that the others had arrived in the meantime and had seen the fiasco unfold. John started cheering, followed by the others. He placed the drinks on the table.

“Please tell me you had a good reason to hit him.” Hercules asked, rubbing his fists. “Was he bothering you? Do I need to shoot someone?” 

Aaron waved his hand before sitting next to Alex, “It’s fine. He mistook me for a girl, tried to get me to go round back with him.”

Everyone looked amazing, even in the low lighting. Everyone had opted for chokers, each of a different kind. Aaron wore the classic elastic lace, Alex wore a simple chain, John’s had spikes, Herc’s one was the widest and Lafayette’s looked like a collar you’d put on a cat. Aaron also noticed the tightness of Lafayette’s outfit and how much skin they were showing - and the blush that was spreading across Hercules’ face every time he looked at them. Somehow, the conversation had turned to sexualities when Aaron wasn’t listening.

“I mean, SERIOUSLY!” John said, flailing his hands across the table. “Being gay is great and everything but every time there’s this hot guy who walks past, it’s like ‘Gay Crisis mode Activated!”

“Good point. However,” Alex said, standing up to made himself more prominent, “bisexuality is harder, due to the fact that BOTH binary genders are equally as hot.”

Herc managed to pull Alex down into his seat, before continuing.

“Well, at least you two don’t find everyone attractive.”

Silence fell over the table, before Alex grinned and shouted, “Well, let’s face it! We all saw that coming.”

Everyone laughed and cheered as Herc let out a dramatic breath, placing a hand over his heart.

“Ok, my turn.” Lafayette looked between everyone, grinning. “You think you have it bad? I’m a transgender-enby and i’m STILL confused.”

Now that’s what set everyone laughing as Laf slumped dramatically into their chair. Alex flailed his hand around and turned to Lafayette.

“Ok, so wait. You’re non-binary with the physical structure of a guy, the sex of a girl, and you look amazing in everything? HOW?!”

More laughter from the group as Lafayette flipped their hair until Herc took the first shot glass to silence everyone.

“A toast,” He said, interrupting the conversation. Everyone grabbed a shot glass as he continued.

“To all the shit that’s gone down this week and to the shit that’s yet to come. Let’s try not to get wasted off our asses.”

“Cheers!”

The night flew by and Alex, John and Laf did not keep their promise. By midnight, Laf was loopy, Alex was gone with the fairies and John was beginning to get slightly loopy. It was also around this time that the DJ started actual music and everyone hit the dance floor. Aaron hung back with Hercules, watching the ‘children’ jump to the beat.

“So, Lafayette?” Aaron chuckled, nudging Herc’s side. He groaned, flopping forward on the table.

“I don’t know! I mean, I guess so but I don’t know how to actually propose that I like them?”

Aaron took another sip of the water he’d ordered. His martini was long since finished and Alex had ordered him another ‘surprise drink’ to satisfy his drink cravings. 

“You are aware they’ve probably dressed like that just to get your attention. I’ve done it before.”

Herc’s expression was blank. A grin crawled across his face. He grabbed his keys before standing.

“I have a really bad idea. I’ll see you tomorrow

With that said, Hercules made a beeline for Laf. Aaron watched and he grabbed Lafayette and whispered something into their ear. They soon found their way to the back door and exited. This left Aaron alone at the table, sipping on his water and taking a sip of the ‘surprise drink.’ He recoiled from the taste.

_ That is definitely a mix of something stupid. _

“You’re Amy Burr, right?”

Aaron whipped round to face the voice. He became face to face with a man with short blond hair.

“Aaron, actually. But yeah, that's me."

The man apologised as he took the seat across from Aaron. It was harder to see him in the darker setting but he looked...amazing? Aaron couldn’t think straight with someone as gorgeous as him sitting next to him.

“You drinking? You haven’t really been touching that drink.”

Aaron looked at the drink he had next to him. He shrugged, before looking back at him.

“My roommate ordered it for me. I’m not sure what’s in it exactly,” Aaron chuckled, looking over at Alex and John, “but it’s probably something I’m going to regret.”

He smiled before taking a seat next to Aaron and holding his hand out.

“Samuel Seabury. Performing Arts and Christian Studies with a side of law. I’ve seen you around campus with Alexander Hamilton”

Aaron laughed, shaking his hand, “Aaron Burr. Law and History. I  _ think  _ I’ve seen you around.”

“So, on a scale of one to invading Russia in Winter, how bad do you think the idea of being the sober one is?”

He smirked, “Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr Seabury?”

His face immediately turned red, and he began to rub the back of his neck, “No! Well, I’m saying that your the roommate of Hamilton, aren’t you a little bit reckless?”

At that exact moment, Alex stumbled over to Aaron.  _ Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _

“Samuel Seabury in the Flesh! I didn’t take you to be a party goer. Whatcha doing here?”

His eyes suddenly clouded over with an emotion that Aaron couldn’t explain. Anxiety? Worry? He gently took Sam’s hand, feeling him flinch against him. He made eye contact with Sam, watching him smile before turning to Alex.

“Escaping my feelings for someone who will just end up hurting me.”

“Fun times, been there done that!” Alex turned back to Aaron, grinning. “John and I are headed back to the apartment. You coming?”

Aaron shook his head, “I’ll stay and chat with Sam. You go ahead, just take a taxi please.”

Alex grinned before bouncing back over to John. The pair disappeared into the crowd, making an exit for the door.

“You wanna get out of here also? My place is five minutes along the road, you can go with me.”

Aaron held up a finger, before downing the concoction that Alex had ordered. Sam watched with wide eyes as he placed the glass on the table. Aaron gagged at the taste, before turning to Sam.

“To answer your question before, Yes, I guess I am kind of reckless.”

The pair exited the club hand in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy calls in the middle of something *COUGH* important between Herc and Laf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Holy shit that went from 0-100 really fucking quick.  
> AGAIN if you don't like smut, don't read it, this is basically pure smut (im sorry...)
> 
> Oh and, don't expect an update for a while cause my mind has gone full on blank so next chapter will be posted as usual (it's a group chat) then the next chapter just needs to be worked on before I can post it :D
> 
> ~TheCreator

**Friday**

**Time: 10:59am**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: How’d it go?**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: Laf?**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: LaAaaaAaAAaaaaaF**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: :(**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: Imma call you.**

 

Laf could register the phone ringing but took no notice of it. Dear god, everything felt amazing. What had started as a simple morning conversation had turned into sex on the sofa. Laf was bottomless, wearing a loose shirt that hung off their figure. Their knickers were wrapped around their ankle, and they were pretty sure their pants were somewhere over the rainbow. Herc had slept in a pair of fat pants but had no shirt on, which didn’t help with the image that they could see. He was perfectly toned, and god he looked so good. Laf writhed underneath Herc’s teasing touches, letting little moans slip past their lips. They gasped when they felt Herc kissing their folds.

“Merde! Ah, Hercules~”

The phone continued to ring as Herc licked a long line through Laf’s folds. They could feel Herc smirk against them. He replaced his mouth with his fingers and began to rub their clit. Laf was reduced to a mess as they clung to Herc for some kind of support. Herc leaned down to growl in their ear.

“Answer the phone. It must be pretty important if they don’t get the message that you’re busy.”

Laf gasped as they felt Herc rub at their entrance. The challenge was there, and they weren’t one to back down from a challenge. They rolled over, temporarily ceasing the contact between the two, and picked up the phone.

“ _Allo Allo?_ ” They responded.

_“Give me details about everything that happened last night! Now!”_

Laf chuckled as Peggy screamed into the phone. They bit their lip as they watched Herc resume his position, kissing between their thighs and leaving little marks.

“It was fun. I remember more than I thought I would. Hercules seemed to like the outfit-” They had to hold back a gasp as Herc laughed against them, sending vibrations through their nerves, “-and I’m pretty sure he enjoyed the cat collar.”

 _“Ok, but like, did you two hook up or anything?”_ Peggy quizzed.

Herc prodded a finger against Lafayette’s entrance, feeling the wetness of their cunt against his finger. They let out a breathy moan as he slowly pushed it in, moving the phone away from their face as doing so.

“No, ah~ unfortunately for your gossip.”

_“Are you okay? You sound pretty out of breath.”_

“Fine!” Herc had pushed in another finger and was sucking against their clit. It was heaven on earth. “Just came back from a jog this morning.”

_“Fair enough then. Oh, is Herc coming in today? Angelica wants to know.”_

They looked down at Herc, biting their lip again as Herc increasing the movement of his fingers.

“I don’t think he is. He is still asleep at the minute. He has to sort stuff out for tonight anyway. Merde-” He felt Herc add a third finger, fully stretching them. He kissed their clit before coming up to nuzzle at their neck.

_“Are you sure you’re okay?”_

“I’m fine. I just realised how much I stink and I need-need to shower." Laf’s breath hitched as Herc increasing the speed of his thrusts. Peggy surely knew because she wasn’t stupid. But then again, it was early in the morning, maybe she was still hazy with sleep.

_“Fine then. Talk to you later?”_

Laf nodded, through the phone, “D’accord. Au revoir, mon petit ami.”

_“Bye. Say hi to Herc from me when he’s awake.”_

“Je ferai.”

Once they were sure Peggy had hung up, Herc took this as his chance to bring Lafayette to the brink of explosion. It didn’t take much, they’d been on edge the entire phone call. He placed one hand on Laf’s hips and began to brutally thrust his fingers into their hole. They dropped the phone to the floor, gasping and moaning as they felt Hercules suck hickeys on their neck that would surely last the week.

“Ah! Dieu, Herc. Merde, Je suis-AH!~”

Herc didn’t give up the brutal pace as Laf climaxed. Their hips rutted off the couch and they clenched around Herc’s fingers, a mix of screams and sobs filling the room. Laf clung to Herc, tears brimming at the corners of their eyes from being oversensitive from the prolonged stimulation. Eventually, Herc removed two of his fingers, and let Lafayette ride out the rest of their high on the one. They rolled their hips on the finger, keening softly as they slowly came back down to earth from the euphoric high. Herc nuzzled at their neck and removed his finger, opting to gently rub his fingers through their folds. Laf shuddered through the gentle touches, sighing through the kisses that Herc placed on his lips. Laf groaned before returning the kiss, spending the next minute or so kissing his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend..._

“Are you okay?” Herc asked, nuzzling against their cheek.

“Incroyable. Merde, I think I'm going to pass out.”

Herc laughed, kissing their cheek, “Been awhile? Or is this your first time?”

Laf groaned as they sat up slightly to rest on their elbows.

“Technically it's my first time, but with all the complicated shit I've been through it's just been a while."

Herc decided not to question it. It was a topic for another day. He instead insisted on resuming to kiss  _his partner and his only._

The pair's phones began to buzz with conversation. Obviously, the group was awake and it was time to plan the day. They separated, grinning at each other like two idiots in love.

_Oh, wait..._


	18. Group Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deals with the aftermath of last night. Sam gets involved. John has a slight panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA John is a pure innocent bean who deserves so much.  
> And I'm currently sitting in French publishing this SOOO
> 
> ~TheCreator

**Friday**

**Time: 11:54am**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: Oh god I shouldn’t have sculled that drink**

 

**sickallday_eryday: Wait, WTF?**

 

**missedthelate80s: I’m proud**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: We went out last night.**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: Burr, ou est tu?**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: With Sam. His place was closer.**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: Don’t do anything stupid!**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: I’m 99% sure i’m still drunk.**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: I don’t think I did. I’m on the couch so I wouldn’t have done anything. Plus period so yay.**

 

**Girlonamission: Aaron…**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: SHIT YOU IN TROUBLE**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: YEET!**

 

**~talk_less_smile_more has left the group~**

 

**helpless_lovergal: Did Aaron Burr just yeet his way out of a conversation.**

 

**~mariAAAAAA added talk_less_smile_more to the group~**

 

**sickallday_eryday: Def still drunk**

 

**missedthelate80s: I have a bad idea…**

**  
** **mariAAAAAA: ???**

 

**~missedthelate80s added SS_seabury~**

 

**SS_seabury: Hello?**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: WTF HAPPENED TO AARON LAST NIGHT?**

 

**sickallday_eryday: ABORT! ABORT!**

 

**SS_seabury: HE PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH AFTER HE BECAME INCRESINGLY DRUNK. WHAT WAS THE DRINK YOU GAVE HIM?**

 

**ouioui_jesuis_nb: I don’t remember a drink**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: AHHHHHH**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: Oh, the tequila-vodka mixed with Coke. Alex’s idea.**

 

**SS_seabury: Oh, good morning. You were fast asleep when I left this morning. Also, holy mother of almighty was he trying to kill him?**

 

**mariAAAAAA: I’m so confused.**

 

**girlonamission: Rt**

 

**Helpless_lovergal: Rt**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: rt**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: So basically, we went out last night.**

 

**SS_seabury: K I’m going to leave if that’s ok**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: K bai.**

 

**~SS_seabury had left the group~**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: IS2G can we get back to the current event. What’s happening today?**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: Alors-**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: OH MY GOD GUYS I CAN’T DEAL ATM**

 

**tailorthelatteboy: WHERE?! THE?! ACTUAL?! ARE?! YOU?!**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: sleepyhungoverboi.jpg**

 

**Girlonamission: AAAAWWWW**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Ok, that’s kind of adorable**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: That’s really effin cute.**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: PRESS F TO PAY RESPECTS TO JOHN’S POOR GAY HEART**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: F F F F F F F F F F F**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 

**mariAAAAAA: No one is going to mention the fact that John is with Alex. IN BED?!**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: WAIT DID YOU AND ALEX HOOKUP?**

 

**Helpless_lovergal: If yes, what did he do?**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Ok, first of all NO PEGGY second of all WOULDN’T YOU LIKE TO KNOW third of all he sleepwalks apparently? I crash on the sofa and next minute Alex is banging into the door like the girl straight out of the conjuring. I brought him back to bed and he latched onto me like a dying man. So I stayed. Also, his bed has electric blankets.**

 

**Talk_less_smile_more: LIKE LEGIT, WASHINGTON WAS LIKE “Here, these are useful for winter” AND WE DON’T OWE HIM ANYTHING**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: SHIT ALEX IS WAKING UP I’LL TEXT Y’ALL LATER!**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: OK BUT SERIOUSLY what’s the game plan?**

 

**Girlonamission: We’re spending most of the day baking.**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: YES!**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: I’m about to leave for the grocery store to get stuff for meatloaf and shepards pie.**

 

**Missedthelate80s: James is currently still in bed but he’s either buying a cake or making one from scratch. I’m getting party poppers and all that jazz.**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: I CAN ACTUALLY MOVE TODAY THANK YOU VRY MUCH! But yeah, I’ll probably do that chocolate and red velvet cake that everyone seems to really like**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: PRAISE THE LORD!**

 

**Thethirdwheel_seriously: AMEN HALLELUJAH!**

 

**talk_less_smile_more: Ok, calm down everyone. You guys head to washington’s place at like 5ish. I’ll drag Alex over to the cafe at 4:30 and we’ll be there by 5:30. Good?**

 

**Girlonamission: Sounds good**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Ok**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: D’accord!**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: AHHHHHHHHHHH**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: You good fam?**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Private message. Now.**

 

**Helpless_lovergal: John, you ok?**

 

**Missedthelate80s: Imma take a wild guess at what happened.**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: What?**

 

**Sickallday_eryday: OH!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets confessed something big. Laf sees an old "friend". Herc is the best boyfriend in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH Exam Time! I won't be writing very much and the next chapter probably won't be up for a while. I'm not happy with this chapter...But hey! Better something than nothing!
> 
> ~TheCreator

**Friday**

**Time: 12:11pm**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: GAY PANIC**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: HI**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: Quoi et qui?**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: ALEX JUST TOLD ME THAT HE LIKED ME AND I STUTTERED AND RAN OUT OF THE ROOM**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: john…**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: Alex just texted me.**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: What did he say!?**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: where tf are you currently?**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: ‘Help, i told john i liked him and he ran out of the room and now i’m freaking out.’**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: AHHHH WHAT DO I DO?!**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: Turn your ass around**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: BESIDES THAT!**

 

**Ouioui_jesuis_nb: oh mon dieu...Meet me at Bustin’ Beans in like 5 minutes**

 

**Turtlesonturtles: That i can do.**

 

John almost died walking into the cafe. He saw Laf holding out a chocolate frappuccino, holding their coffee frappe.

“Ca va?”

“No! Of course not, a cute guy just told me that he liked me! I didn’t take it well, Laf!”

Laf was almost in stitches as they sat down together. John face-planted into the table, groaning.

“What do I do? We have the party tonight, how the fuck am I going to look him in the eye?”

Laf laughed, placing a hand on John’s shoulder. He held up a hand, smiling.

“Take advice from Herc. Go back and talk to him. You do like him, don’t you?”

John groaned again, resting his head in his hands and absently tapping his foot. “Yes! I do, but I don’t know how to act on it without screwing it up!”

Laf chuckled to themself, “Act on it how you want to. But be careful with the outcomes.”

John looked up, taking quick notice of the scarf wrapped around their neck. He grinned.

“So, how was last night between you and Herc? Anything I should know and should I be glad I sleep downstairs?”

A blush crept across Laf ’s face. They smiled, before turning back to John.

“Let’s just say he’s not just charismatic in conversation…”

John groaned, throwing a soft punch in Laf’s general direction. They looked happy about this new adventure that was unfolding before them.

“Oh Merde.”

John looked up, watching Laf shrink into the chair.

“Are you okay?” John asked, seeing the fear in Laf’s eyes. He turned round to attempt to see what was causing them so much strife.

“See the man with the blond hair and brown eyes?” Laf spoke up. “That’s Louis Auguste.”

John saw the man cueing in the line. His clothing was out of this world, borderline expensive. John turned back to face Laf, their face almost hidden in the jumpsuit they were wearing.

“Okay? And?”

“And?! He’s my ex-boyfriend! He’s one of the million reasons I fled France!”

Laf shut their mouth when they saw Louis turn his head. He nudged the woman next to him, before beginning to wander over. John tensed, watching Laf closely as their eyes widened, almost screaming out to John _Do Something?!_

John did the only thing he knew.

 

**Turtlesonturtles: Hey, I know this is bad, but can you play boyfriend for Laf? Their ex is here and they don’t seem stable.**

 

**Tailorthelatteboy: I’m coming round the corner now. Be there in a minute.**

 

“Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette as I live and breathe!” Louis boomed, coming over to lean on the edge of the table. “It is Gilbert, correct?”

Lafayette smiled, “Louis. What brings you to Manhattan? More importantly, to America?”

Louis shrugged, “Eh, the culture? A holiday? I wanted to show my fiancee a different culture. Marie!”

A young woman strutted over to the group, wearing an embellished mini dress that barely covered anything.

“Gilbert, you have met Marie Antoinette before, correct? Such a pretty thing.”

John was reeling. He wanted nothing more to throw this man out of the cafe. He was clenching his fists under the table, ready to strike at any given moment.

“And who might you be?” Louis directed the question towards John, grinning like a madman.

“I’m John Laurens. I would say 'It's a pleasure to meet you but my mother told me that I should never lie.”

This phrase wiped the grin clean off his face. He turned to Marie, muttering something before she strutted back to the line.

“So Gilbert. You replaced me for this, _Je ne sais pas,_ imbecile?” He let the word hang in the air as Laf kicked John under the table, warning him not to make any move.

“He’s is not my boyfriend, Louis. Just a good friend.”

Louis grinned again. Pencil-thin and cruel. He stood up, showing his full height. He towered above the pair of them, holding his arms out to accentuate this feature.

“Well then, where is the man of the hour?”

As if on cue, Herc came from the back of the cafe, wiping his hands on his pants as if he had just come out of the bathroom.

“Right! I’m ready to go. All set you two? We have to get ready for this evening. Aaron will kill me if we're late.”

Laf stared with wide eyes at Herc. John took his cue, grabbing his drink and acting along with Herc.

“Yep. I wanna buy one of those gingerbread men before we leave.”

He downed the last of his drink, before standing. He ‘accidentaly’ pushed into Louis on the way, grinning. Laf stood and grabbed Herc, tears threatening to spill. They wandered over to John, visibly tense and shaking. Louis turned to Herc.

“I’m only gonna say this once, Frenchie. Touch a hair on their head, and I will personally send you flying back to France where you belong. I can only take guesses at what you’ve done to them and believe me, if any of those guesses are true, I can lock you up myself. Understood?”

Louis stood unmoving. He glared at Herc before passing him to find a table. Herc sighed, following John and Laf out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An inspiration for 'creepy ex-boyfriend Louis' and 'Pleasure to meet you, but I've been taught not to lie' goes to this amazing one-shot between Laf and Herc.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890444  
> Check it out! Leave a Kudos for them.


	20. A/N: Ya know what, fuck it.

Ok first of all Happy 2019!  
Second of all, I'm going to rewrite this due to continuity errors. The plot remains the same however, there'll just be minor changes to the storyline.  
Third of all, I start back at school in a couple of days so don't expect anything more than what you've been receiving. *cough*

~TheCreator


End file.
